I'm Going Home
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Steve McGarrett faces a shooting at a local college. Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Virginia Tech shooting


**DISCLAIMER: Please note that this is based on the Virginia Tech shooting that happened yesterday. The name of the school is made up and the name of the real life gunman is changed. I wrote this in order to pay homage to those who lost their lives in this national tragedy. Please also note that the song I'm Going home is not mine. Hawaii five-0 doesn't belong to me either. Please let me know what you think of this. Also, when you're reading this, please remember those who died and their families who know have to go to the long process of healing and pray for the gun man and his family who have so many unanswered questions going through their head. God Bless Virginia Tech!**

**I'm Going Home**

Steve McGarrett looked around at the chaos and for the first time in his life, felt hopeless. Here he was at Honolulu Tech surveying the carnage around him. Who would have known that such a horrible thing could happen to such innocent lives.

_God, what can I do now?_ He pleaded inside. Being the head honcho of Five-0 meant that he was supposed to be in control of his emotions, but seeing everyone around him crying: students, teachers, family members left him feeling so sorry for everyone. He knew what it felt like to lose someone to such violence, but how do you comfort a school who lost more than thirty people? He closed his eyes as he remembered the beginning of this horrible day.

_"Good morning, Jenny!" He flashed his secretary a signature smile as he strolled passed her desk. The woman gave him a smile,_

_"Good morning, Boss!" He placed his coat on his coat rack and placed his brief case on the floor next to his desk. Danny came in with a couple of sheets in his hand. Steve smiled at him,_

_"Morning Danno."_

_"Morning, Steve." The sandy haired man with friendly blue eyes handed Steve the papers, "Here's more information on the Spellman case." Steve took the papers from his hands,_

_"Good work, Danno." He looked over the papers as Jenny walked in with a cup in her hand,_

_"Here's your coffee, Boss." He took the cup from her hands,_

_"Thanks Love." She smiled and left the office flashing a smile at Chin Ho Kelly and Kono as they came in."_

_"Hey Boss, any more leads on that Spellman case?" The Asian detective asked. The burly Hawaiin spoke,_

_"Actually, I got something. Turns out Spellman had an ex boyfriend who had a long criminal record. A record as long as a killer whale!"_

_"Good work Kono!" Steve smiled, "I need you to get me that record." Kono nodded as he went out the door and came back a moment later with a stack of papers. Steve put down the papers and his coffee and grabbed the papers. He started looking over the paper and scoffed, "Driving with a suspended license, Drinking under the influence, Arson...and first degree murder, but he was never convicted." He looked at his detectives, who looked back at him, "Gentlemen, let's go pay him a visit..." Jenny suddenly burst through the door,_

_"Steve, the Governor is on line one. He says it's urgent." Steve nodded, "Put him through." Steve picked up the line,_

_"Yes Jonathan?" He listened intently until the the others noticed his face go slack. Then it turned to horror as the news was delivered,_

_"My God...yes, sir, I understand. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, visibly shaken. Danno knew that look,_

**I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**

_"There's been a shooting at Honolulu Tech. Thirty three people are dead." There was a shocked silence as Steve whispered, "Come on...let's go." They all raced to their cars and drove off to Honolulu Tech. When they got there, there were people everywhere. Some were holding each other crying. Steve and the others got out of their cars and surveyed the scene. He noticed that there were parents there crying, and looking for their children. A woman noticed him and ran at him wrapping her arms around him,_

_"Please! My son Brian is in there! Please help him." Tears streamed down her face as she let herself go. Steve held her tightly for a minute, and then wiped her tears,_

_"Don't worry, we're handling it." He kissed her forehead and ran off to a student who was crying hysterically,_

_"Honey, come with me." He lead her to a place where it was safer, "Do you know how this happened?" Between sobs she nodded,_

_"He's...He's...He's... in my history class." The young woman took a deep breath. "His name is Kwan Kap-yong. He's a senior. He came from South Korea last year. He seemed like a nice boy, but he was always so quiet. Never said a word to anyone. Well...today he was as quiet as always. He sat in the back, like always. Everything seemed just like normal until eight thirty. Thats when he got up and pulled out a gun. He started shooting and we all hit the ground..." She started shaking. "Oh...God...make the screaming stop!" McGarret massaged her back,_

_"Okay Honey, you're fine. Everything's going to be ok." He gave her a small smile and walked away._

**I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
**

_"What do we got Danno?" Steve asked as he approached him. The young detective sighed, _

_"Thirty are confirmed dead. God knows how many more could be dead or injured..." Suddenly shots rang out. Screams filled the air from the students, parents, and faculty outside. More screams came from students who ran out of the building. Steve, Danno, Chin, and Kono crouched down in their positions. Steve spotted a bullhorn._

_"Give me that bullhorn!" He snapped at an officer. The officer did as he was told. Steve brought the bull horn to his lips as he held the button,_

_"Kwan Kap-yong, This is Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-0. Come out with your hands up, and nothing will happen to you."_

**The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you... babe  
I've not always been the best man and friend for you  
But your love remains true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try **

_There was dead silence as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Steve motioned to every officer to point his weapon at the main entrance of the university. After thirty minutes, a young, medium height, Asian man came out with a pistol in his hand. All eyes were on him as he walked down the steps towards the police officers. Steve sighed in relief, but was still on alert making sure that Kwan didn't pull any tricks,_

_"Ok, Kwan now put down the weapon." The man obliged and slowly dropped his arm until he yelled something in Korean and brought his weapon up to his temple._

_"KWAN NO!" The young man repeated the same thing and pulled the trigger. His lifeles body hit the ground as his blood spread underneath him like a bucket._

**be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
And I'm running from.. you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me**

_Disregarding his safety, Steve ran towards Kwan's dead body as the screams of the onlookers rang in his ears. He looked down at Kwan with such sadness. "Such a waste..." he said to himself._

**But these places and these faces are getting old  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I'm going home **

Steve sighed. It had been three hours since the gun man took his own life. He went over to the victim's bodies and counted up a number of thirty three. He spoke with the injured and tried to get a reason why this happened, but he got the same answers. Nobody knew why. He gritted his teeth, angry that such a senseless thing happened. He spent the rest of the time walking over to the victims and their families comforting them. After all, that was the only thing he knew he could do now. After that, everyone started leaving in groups. Danny approached Steve as they watched the last students go home,

"So, what happens now Steve?" The Hawaii Five-0 head sighed once more as he put his hand in his pockets,

"Well Danno. There's going to be a lot more tears as these kids and their families heal. There's going to be anger. There's going to be questions that they are going to want answered. Then, slowly it's going to get better. And then they're going to start laughing and smiling again." a small smile creeped onto his lips, "After all Danno, they are kids." Both men smiled at each other and got into their cars and drove to the Hawaiin horizon.

**I'm going home**

**Dedicated In Memory of Those who lost their lives in the Virginia Tech Shooting on April 16, 2007**

**  
**


End file.
